


Stuck Together

by StrawberryMarx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Multi, Smut Eventually, Violence, War, i dont know what this is but i wanted to save it, maybe odin leo if i feel like it, the leo niles is to be added later, they are mean sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMarx/pseuds/StrawberryMarx
Summary: Hoshido and Nohr are deep at war over a certain Princess. During the chaos on the battle, Takumi, Leo, Odin and Niles get transported by strange magic into unescapable rooms. Odin and Niles are separated from Leo, leaving Leo to deal with the not-so-pleasant Takumi.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi, Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles, Odin/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 3





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Thanks for coming to read this. I wrote this three years ago and wanted to share what I wrote!  
> Please leave feedback if its interesting to you! If people seem interested I will continue the work :)  
> Anyway- Enjoy :)

The field was littered with bodies everywhere. The fight had been going on for hours, the Hoshidans' were losing their forces and didn’t have much more backup but they were still fighting hard, as if every single soldier was three units. The battle should have ended a long while ago; especially with prince Leo on the field. It was strange that it had not yet ended. Odin and Niles had been backing up prince Leo the whole time as they normally had. Niles had started to grow really tired and suddenly he tripped over a body, tumbling to the ground and skinning his knee. Blood leaked out effortlessly and Niles hissed in pain.

Odin had noticed before Leo had and called to Niles, “My Partner Niles! Are you alright?” he approached the archer gently and helped him onto his legs. 

After hearing Odin shout Leo came towards the two, “You alright Niles?” he said in the gentle way that only few people ever heard from him.

Niles felt thankful for his two closest friends and nodded a bit. “I’m fine, I only skinned my knee. It's not the worst pain I’ve ever felt, honestly.” he let out a short laugh.

Leo seemed to relax at hearing the small laugh, and offered Niles a spot on his horse with a small gentle pat on the back of his steed. Niles graciously accepted the offer and hoisted himself up on top of Leo’s precious mount Yami, his knee unfortunately leaving blood on the steed and a little bit on Leo’s armour. Leo didn’t seem bothered by this and offered a gentle smile to his older retainer. Odin pouted

“No fair Niles! I’m tired too! The darkness weighs me down and makes my aching blood like sand!” 

Leo laughed a little bit and shook his head. “He injured his knee, Odin. You will be fine” he started to move Yami forward a bit, making sure to go slow enough that Odin could keep up with him. 

“Plus, I think this battle really should be over soon.” he swept his hand through his hair for a moment before returning the hand to the reigns. 

“It’s just that the youngest prince of Hoshido, this Ta-kuuu-me guy, he really is putting up the hardest fight I think we have fought this whole war.” he seemed lost in his own thoughts. “Although I’m sure there will be harder fights ahead.” 

Odin nodded, unsure of what to add to Leo’s thoughts on all of this. He decided to start his normal banter before suddenly there was a explosion directly to the left of them, sending poor Yami flying with his two passengers, as well as Odin himself. Odin looked behind himself once he had sat up to make sure his two closest friends were okay. Once he catches a glimpse of them both getting up he feels relieved and looks back out to the source of the explosion. 

There was a huge circular whirling mist of magic where the explosion had been. Something about it screamed ‘get away’ and Odin scrambled to his feet over too the other two. “Lord Leo, Niles! Something's really wrong!” 

Leo was petting his dying horse with a sad look in his eyes but he looked up at Odin once he had heard his calls. “What is it Odin?”

Niles caught a glimpse of the foreboding magic swirl and squinted his eye at it. “That cannot be good.”

“Right?!” I have never seen anything like it partner! And I, Odin Dark, have seen a lot of mystical berserk magicks out there in my adventures!” Odin gestured wildly.

“Oh gods, loves its coming this way!” Niles hollered and picked up the armoured lord with both his arms, seemingly effortlessly and started making a mad dash away from the odd swirl.

Leo cried out to his horse like the true child at heart he had been “Yami!” the horse looked up and made a sad sound at him before it god sucked up by the weird swirl. He bit his lip and looked towards his other retainer; “Odin run the other way, let’s split up! We have a better chance that way!”

Odin refused to listen to his lord's orders. “No way! Odin Dark won't be harmed by some foul swirling magic!” he sounded confident but the expression on his face screamed something else entirely.

Niles was extremely strained at this point, one busted knee but he still managed to run with his lord, and his heavy armour in his arms. “I’m sorry Leo, I really should be faster. “ he breathed heavily and looked pale from the exertion. He was probably running on adrenaline. 

As the trio was trying to escape, they ended up running right into the prince that had been giving them so much trouble in the first place. Niles cursed under his breath when he noticed that they had ended up practically running into him somehow. Takumi stumbled backwards at the three coming so close, worried for his life; but when he caught a glimpse of the odd swirling magic seemingly following Leo around his worry turned into pure fear and he collapsed onto the floor. 

Takumi had gotten in Niles path slowing him down and he bit his lip not having much more options; he tossed Leo as far as he could. Niles and Odin were sucked up by the portal as Leo hit the ground hard. Leo hissed in pain as he probably had a minor concussion. Although he wasn’t mad at his retainer for his attempt to save him. Despite Niles efforts the odd magic sucked Takumi and Leo into it before seemingly disappearing from the world entirely; leaving Takumi’s two retainers confused and incredibly worried.

________________________________________

Leo hit the ground again roughly. He cried in pain, no longer able to keep his noises of pain to himself. Takumi had already been in, wherever they had been swooped too. Takumi seemed to laugh a bit at Leo’s cry of pain.

“Can’t take a little fall?” he sneered

Leo sat up slowly, letting his world stop spinning from falling so hard. “I will have you know that is not the first time I have fallen today, prince of scum.” he rubbed his temples to try to halt the pain creeping in his skull. “Where are we anyway?” he groaned

Takumi shrugged “I am no more aware of what is going on then you do Nohrian scum. Sister stealer.” he grumbled. Not wanting to work with Leo at all although he felt no need not to respond to the other prince’s words. “What’s your name again anyway?” he sat back leisurely despite the fact that the two princes could easily kill one another in the situation they were in.

Leo squinted his eyes and muttered “It’s Leo.” he looked around to absorb the full situation the two princes were in. They were in a small room, it looked like it was inside of a cave, but the room had jail bars and a tough looking door blocking their exit. Seemingly the door was the only way out. His two retainers were nowhere to be seen and their absence stressed him out. He crossed his arms defensively. “Have you tried the door yet?” he didn't make eye contact with the other prince, Leo thought Takumi did not deserve eye contact.

Takumi stood up from his sitting position, he wasn’t in good condition either. His silver hair had some blood in it and dirt. Not to mention he had cuts all over his body and some of his clothing was ruined. The Nohrians were really winning the battle despite how hard the Hoshidans were fighting. Takumi walked over to the huge door and tugged on it a few times. “I have now.” he stated plainly.

Leo scoffed at his comment and went to reach for Brynhildr but to his shock his weapon was gone. Cursing under his breath he checked his belt for his sword but found that that was missing too. Feeling especially vulnerable he looked over to Takumi to see that he seemed to weaponless as well. Leo was really hoping Takumi did not wish to fist fight with him as Leo had no experience fighting with his bare hands and worried he would not fare so well. Although he was in full armour while Takumi’s clothes were in tatters.  
Takumi laid down on the dirt floor. 

“Would you promise to not kill me in my sleep?” he muttered as he turned on his side, slipping off his fur to use as a pillow.

Leo sat down- mostly to think about ways to get out, and even where the two princes has ended up. “Yes, fine for now I promise. Well, I guess I had already promised Corrin so.. I don’t need to promise you.” 

Takumi only grunted in reply, wanting to not feel the dull aching everywhere and tired from the hours of battle. He ended up deciding if Leo was going to suffocate him in his sleep so be it. The Hoshidans were losing the battle as it was. 

________________________________________

Odin woke up on a cold floor, “Gods where am I?” he slowly sat up feeling dizzy and a little nauseous, not to mention he was still incredibly tired from fighting and walking all day. He looked around at his surroundings, to the left of him was Niles, seemingly unconscious. 

Every wall was made of hard rock with only a tough door as the only exit from the room. The door had one small hole in the top, letting in the only real light source for the two retainers. Odin was relieved to not see his lord in the room. He thought of his home for a moment, and just hoped he could find a way out of this situation. He was glad that out of all the people he could have ended up with in this situation he was stuck with Niles. He was incredibly cunning and probably would be better at getting them out of this situation. Odin stood up slowly, but fell as his legs gave out on him, he groaned. 

“That did not feel great.” he attempted to get up again this time successfully. He then approached his fellow retainer and gently shook him trying to wake him. “Niles, buddy awaken.”

Niles eye fluttered open and he groaned. “Everything fucking hurts Odin.. I had a strange dream..” he looked around the room as he got out of his sleepy state. “Oh gods, it wasn't a dream was it, the weird magic?” he rubbed his head but didn’t sit up, likely because his whole body was hurting.

Odin nodded a bit “Seems that berserk magic was real.” he rubbed his chin trying to think about what that magic could’ve been. “Was it some sort of teleportation? By the Hoshidans maybe?”

Niles closed his eye “I threw Lord Leo, he is going to scold me later for that.”

“Does that mean he escaped the magic?” Odin responded, while he started to examine the walls of the room looking to see if there was any breakable portions of the walls.

Niles shook his head “I have no idea.” he rubbed his hand over the floor near him. 

“Where's my bow, and my staff for that matter?” he seemed irritated, which was understandable in the given situation.

Odin looked around Niles and patted himself down. “Seems we are weaponless somehow my dear friend.” he made a wild gesture to try to calm his nerves as well as Niles.

Niles sighed a bit. “Odin could you help me wrap up my knee? Do you still have some medicine in your bag?”

Odin approached Niles and sat down next to him pulling out his bag, looking into it to see its contents. “Yea seems like they left some of that stuff. Enough to wrap up your knee for sure.” he pulled out the contents and looked over at Niles. “Could you sit up?”

Niles slowly sat up at Odin's request “Where are we?”

Odin shook his head and cleaned Niles wound to the best of his ability “M’ not sure, Despite being the ever knowledgeable Odin Dark unfortunately does not know where we are.” he then wrapped up Niles knee carefully “I'm not any good at this “ He laughed a bit to himself.

Niles looked around at their surroundings “It’s dark as hell in here. Some kind of cell?” he looked Odin in the eyes “I’m worried about Leo. What if he ended up in a similar situation as us?”

Odin frowned at that “Can’t we hope for the best and just think that didn’t happen?” He smiled a fake smile.

Niles stared through Odin’s soul, not feeling like trying to be optimistic. “Let's try to get out of here then. “ he stood up slowly, but surprisingly hadn’t fallen like Odin did.


End file.
